


The Spider Thread Of Fate

by Bralarotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Condoms, Corruption, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Bad French(Because I Don't Want To Hurt Any French People With This Smut), No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Anatomy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pulp, Questionable Anatomy, Seduction, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Overwatch hero Tracer accepts an One Night Stand with Widowmaker, in hopes to end the sexual tension between them. Widowmaker, on the other hand, doesn't plan to end anything between them...
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Spider Thread Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a single night, to create some smut with cheating within it. So not much effort was spent in this one, but pure "wanna sweet cheating smut". Still, have fun~!

Amèlie Lacroix led Lena into her hotel room, pushing the door behind her with her foot. Then she pushed her first kiss on the Overwatch hero’s neck. A slow and deep kiss, a vanguard of the true hunger waiting inside of her.  
Lena exhaled sweetly, running her fingers through the sniper’s hair, gently pushing herself against her. “You’ve waited for quite a while, haven't you?”  
Amèlie didn’t answer. She slid her hands down Lena’s side, to her waist, gliding into her top.  
“No patience, love?”, Lena giggled.  
Amelie broke the kiss, closing her lips to her ear. “We have the night for us and I won’t waste a single second.”  
“How unromantic, really”, Lena replied, then turning her head back. Their lips touched each other, first shy and tame, but then the hunger won and they pressed against each other.  
Sweet and enchanting were the first words which came to Amèlie’s mind while kissing Lena. These were the charming lips of the hero she always lusted for.  
Full and juicy. Made for love and Amelie never wanted any other lips to kiss. These lips were meant for her. Only for her.  
Her hands started to pull the top up, demanding to push this even further.  
Then she felt a pair of hands on her butt, Lena’s hands. She felt how her lips formed a cheeky smile. Lena’s fingers slid into her pants, slowly pulling them down.  
Amèlie could feel how she got hard. Her penis filled her pants almost uncomfortably, so she was glad when she lost her pants eventually.  
“Oh my,” Lena interrupted their kiss when she suddenly felt Amèlie’s dick being pushed against her. “You really can’t wait any longer, can’t you?”  
Amelie didn’t respond. She instead pulled Tracer’s top up, which made her laugh in surprise.  
“How could I?” said Amelie as she grabbed Lena’s breasts, which were still held by her bra. “Having these in front of my eyes.”  
Even behind the bra, she saw that Lena had quite a pair of breasts hidden. They looked adorable and soft, made to be loved and kissed. The image of seeing those grow through a pregnancy turned her on even more. Her dick almost pulsated at that thought.  
Lena opened her mouth to say something again, but Amelie pushed her own mouth against her, starting to french kiss her. Lena embraced it and started to pull Amèlie’s top off. Meanwhile Amèlie pulled her closer to the bed.

Both ladies were naked on the mattress. Amèlie kneeling at its edge, presenting her stiff and long member like her sniper rifle.  
Lena, on the other hand, was on all fours, a condom in her mouth. Tenderly she lowered her head, pushing the condom on Amèlie’s penis.  
She moaned quietly. Her hot mouth tingled a special spot in her body. She moved her dick against Lena, who understood and started to tease it with her tongue. Caressing and tempting.  
Amèlie moaned again. It just felt right. Lena was made for her, her soul mate, her chosen one.  
Now she was the one running her fingers through the brunette hair of Lena, lovingly. “Does your girlfriend have a dick of her own, darling?”  
Lena took her time, almost teasingly, before she let Amelie’s dick go and answered, “No, she’s like me, cis.”  
“Hm...”  
“But you’re not the first lady with these assets I've had the pleasure,” added Lena with a smile.  
Amèlie smiled next, but less sweetly. “Trust me, you’ll learn true pleasure tonight.”  
“Big words, love,” giggled Lena once more. Then she lied down on her back, splitting her legs apart. She licked her lips. “Shall we?”  
Amèlie lowered herself. Though her dick hungered for pleasure, she started with a kiss on Lena’s lips first. She couldn’t get enough of those lips.  
Lena opened her mouth, moaning. Both of their tongues pushed against each other, hot, wet, and tender.  
They moaned and breathed into each other’s mouth, driving them further into their lust. Her heart beat faster, more intense.  
Both of them were hungry for these carnal pleasures.  
Amèlie couldn’t wait any longer. Her hips pushed forwards, her dick touching Lena’s vulva. She reached down with her hands to direct it. Slowly she entered into Lena.  
She stopped the kiss, biting her lips. “You’re… quite a handful, love,” she moaned, concentrating.  
Amelie took her time. It was a night of pleasure, of love. Tonight was the one special night.  
So she took her sweet time.  
And she moaned herself.  
Lena was tight, welcoming every bit of her dick. Warm and fondly.  
As if it was made for her dick.  
She reached deep, to a tightening degree. Amèlie imagined she almost reached Lena's cervix.  
Lena started to shake, covering her eyes, her breathing went fast and flat. She locked her legs behind Lena, pushing her further in, and both women moaned.  
Amelie hit a fleshy wall inside Lena, electrifying her entire body.  
She had indeed reached the cervix.  
And it made Lena whisper, “You’re even more than a handful, love.”  
Amèlie licked her lips and pulled herself slowly out, before pushing into Lena again. Hot pleasure flooded her from her loins, like a boiling wave of water.  
Lena moaned, grinning wide, while her waist was shaking.  
“Lena,” Amelie pushed the words between her teeth, “How about us being a couple?”  
“No, love,” Lena replied, “Told you it will be a one night only thing.” She added a laugh at the end, which sounded forced.  
Amelie didn’t dive deeper yet.  
Both women always had a dangerous, flirting relationship. Enemies who enjoyed each other’s presence more than they hated each other.  
And Lena, so she believed, wanted to end this slow burning connection with a passionate night.  
That was her plan, she said.  
Amèlie had another plan, though.  
She wouldn’t allow Lena to leave after this.  
She would be hers.  
In her web of love.  
And she started by pushing her dick deep into her.  
Hard and precise. Hitting all the weak points. Any muscle on Lena moved, told Amèlie something.  
A bit further up, a bit more to the left.  
She could control herself.  
More strength, more speed.  
Caressing Lena’s breasts with her hands, playing with her nipples.  
She was always good at analyzing her targets. Once started, they fall in love with her. Being enchanted by her skills.  
But this was a different story.  
She could feel how well Lena’s body fit her.  
Seeing these breasts heave, kissing these lips, feeling this pussy.  
Lena herself was pulled towards her.  
The attraction she had felt was overwritten by love itself.  
Somehow she could tell how this all was a mistake. How she wanted only to hear Lena’s moans. No other women could reach this beauty, could bring her this pleasure.  
But her mind was fogged. The heat of Lena’s skin, her soft but athletic body on her, it was exhilarating.  
Amèlie kissed Lena’s breasts, her neck. Her lips didn’t want to leave this body. The enchanting touch on her mouth. Her tongue circled around Lena’s hard niples while her moans sounded like a sweet opera in her ears.  
Indeed, they were meant for each other, and in this night, Amèlie would make Lena hers.  
She started to push harder, drawn by the ever enchanting promise of a climax.  
Lena herself was close to her orgasm, too.  
Another sign that they were made for each other. She wrapped her legs around Amelie’s waist, pushed her deeper and harder into herself. She pushed her head into the pillows, unable to stop moaning.  
Closer and closer approached the coming pleasure, Amèlie bent down, kissing Lena again. Demanding and hungry. All the sweetness and tenderness was gone. And Lena embraced her, as hungry as her, pushing her deeper into the lust.  
Then the final push came and both ladies felt overwhelmed. Amèlie's sweet release made her feel numb and blind, lost to the world.  
She could only feel how she breathed and leaned on her lover. Her mind was blank, free of all unnecessary thoughts. She felt like being one with Lena, melting into one being of love.  
It took her time to get any feeling in her body, her sweat started to cool off.  
The first thing she realized was the humming of Lena and her hand caressing her.  
Amèlie needed a moment before she turned her back to Lena, who looked at her with a special gaze. As if she had laid her eyes beyond the gates of paradise, unable to unsee it.  
They kissed, soft and sweet.  
“Are you still up for another round?” Lena asked her.  
Amèlie felt how her dick was still hard. “Always, darling.”

Lena cleaned Amèlie’s dick with her tongue, looking up to her. It was a show, seducing and incredible. Her hot tongue moved smoothly over her member, making it harder than before.  
Amèlie swallowed, believing that this would just go to a blow job, which she would embrace. Lena's eyes made her wild promises.  
But she stopped and put a condom on her penis not long after, giving it a kiss on the tip. Then she turned around, shaking her butt. “What next, love?”  
Lena’s butt was divine. Amèlie would enjoy it eventually. She had to force herself not to do it, though.  
Instead she answered, while licking her lips, “I hadn’t enough of your pussy, dear.”  
Lena giggled, while shaking her hips even more.  
Amèlie gulped and came closer. She touched the cheeks, tempted, but she concentrated herself and pointed at the pussy. With one hand on her dick, she directed towards it.  
And quietly rolling the condom off, before Lena could ask what took her so long, Amèlie pushed her penis raw into her pussy.  
She moaned deeply.  
She stepped over the line and immediately knew she could never go back. Hot, welcoming, and lovely;  
Lena’s pussy was indeed made for her.  
She savoured every single moment, pushing further into Lena.  
Her pussy hugged her dick tightly.  
Then she hit the end, the cervix and Lena moaned, like being on fire. Her dick felt like it was being sucked, as if the womb behind it was waiting for her.  
She slowly pulled back, while her heart was pulled by pleasure. She had fallen, and was reborn, and never wanted another life.  
Lena herself moaned, differently than before. Her hips pushed against Amelie, determined.  
When Amèlie pushed herself into Lena again, Lena turned her head slightly back. “Amèlie… it feels different.”  
Both ladies continued to move in their own dance of carnal love. Pushing with strength, but not with force. Not so softly, but still tender.  
It was their special embrace of love.  
“Amèlie,” Lena repeated, “You… did you wear a condom?”  
Amèlie was unable to answer. She had to concentrate, to keep on breathing, and to not come immediately. So deep was she in the pleasure.  
“Amèlie,” Lena tried again, moaning this time. “Amèlie, don’t… not today… it’s dangerous.”  
Amèlie pushed slower and replied, “But you want me, darling.”  
Lena became quiet, pushing her hips harder. Her cervix started to suck on Amèlie’s dick, hungry for semen.  
“No, not today,” repeated Lena, eventually. “Do it… outside, at least.”  
Amelie pushed harder. Her mind hungered for this. This infernal pleasure, which burned all her thoughts to ash. It was all meant for this.  
“Amèlie,” moaned Lena, “Don’t. I have a girlfriend.”  
“Yes, me, darling.”, Amelie replied, “I am your girlfriend.”  
“No,” Lena moaned once more. “Yes…” After a few more moments, she repeated, “Yes,” again.  
Amèlie pushed harder and deeper. Her body was screaming and burning. She felt right.  
Right now she made Lena her wife. She only wanted that.  
Only loving her, everyday for her life.  
She could feel how close she was to this.  
“Emily,” Lena murmured, pushing her hips harder against Amèlie. “I can’t… I just can’t.” Her upper body fell onto the bed. “But I… want her… I just want her.”  
Amèlie pushed against the womb, hitting it. She felt her dick was ready. Connecting both her and Lena. Impregnating her.  
She pulled back one last time.  
Then she pressed deep into her lover and future wife. Falling in love with everything of Lena.  
And then releasing her seed deep into Lena’s womb.  
Making them in that moment and forever in love.

Light came into the hotel room through the windows.  
The night was over.  
Two enemies had entered it and two lovers for life inhabited it for the moment.  
Lena was riding Amèlie’s bare dick.  
They both hadn’t stopped. Their bodies were at their limits, but they couldn’t get enough of each other.  
“A house,” gasped Lena. “I want a house for us.”  
“Of course, darling,” replied Amèlie, holding her at the hips. “A big one, for us and our children.”  
“Yes,” Lena smiled, while dreamily rubbing her belly. Her movements were slow and exhausted, but she didn’t stop yet. “Lots of children. Because I can’t live without your dick anymore, love.”  
A phone started to ring in the background and surprised both ladies for a moment.  
“It’s yours,” Amèlie said.  
Lena bent down, kissing her lover's lips. “Just my ex.”  
“She doesn’t know that she’s your ex, yet, darling.”  
Lena moved harsher on Amelie’s dick, clearly closing in on another orgasm. “Later. Now make me yours.” She kissed her. “Give me your children.”  
After some time, the phone stopped ringing.  
But both ladies didn’t notice it over their next climax.

**Author's Note:**

> Very Important Reminder: Never take your condom off without your partner's consent, kids. Reality is not some pulpy smut.


End file.
